<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wish by enchantedhosie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784603">I Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedhosie/pseuds/enchantedhosie'>enchantedhosie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Hosie, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedhosie/pseuds/enchantedhosie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope chooses Landon, again.</p>
<p>Josie writes another letter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dear Hope Mikaelson:</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wish I could give you my heart, but I'm not sure if you will be able to endure the love that it's capable of giving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wish I could give you my soul, but I'm not sure if you will be able to bear the fears that I hide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wish you could understand my pain, but I'm not sure if you will be as resilient as I am.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wish you could see me crying, but I don't want you to know that you were the one who caused this agony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wish I knew what you were doing to me. I thought you were saving me, but you broke me even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wish I could hurt you the way you hurt me, but I know that if I had the chance, I wouldn't do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wish I could hear your voice. It was the most famiiar sound, but it sounds so dangerous to me know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wish I had stayed, but you gave me a million reasons to leave."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Never yours, Josette Saltzman.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was something I wrote a while ago based on a personal experience, but I thought it could also fit Hosie.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>